Double Or Nothing
by KikoAmi-Chan
Summary: HikaruxKaoru! Twincest! Waring!: Lemon, and Yaoi. Enjoy 3


Double or Nothing

I love my brother. More than what is acceptable to society. More than a brother should love his twin. But I can't help it. I love him beyond words. Our world is perfect... or at least it was... Until Haruhi came. Before her it was just the two of us. In our own little world. Protected from others. But she destroyed that. She tore open our perfect world. Now Hikaru wants to spend all of his time with her. I hate her for it. I want to make her disappear so that everything can go back to normal. But that would hurt Hikaru and I could never bring myself to hurt him. So I just stand off in the shadows. Watching... Waiting... Will it ever be like it was before? Kaoru sighed. He doubted that it ever would be.

"Ahem" Kaoru jerked out of his revie and noticed the dealer looking at him, waiting for him to hit or hold. The host club was having a casino night and at the moment He, Hikaru and Haruhi were at the black jack table.

"Hold" Kaoru said, bored. He glanced over at Hikaru who was laughing at something Haruhi had said. A pain shot through him and he looked away. Looking at the dealers cards he saw that he had lost. He threw down the rest of his fake money down on the table.

"I'm going to go get a drink or something" He turned to leave, but paused to see if his brother would notice. But he already knew his brother wouldn't. Sighing he walked out of the 3rd music room and headed for home. He could have easily taken his limo but it was such a beautiful night that he decided to walk instead. As he walked home he gazed at the stars which shone brightly and reflected in his big beautiful eyes. Why did Haruhi have to come in between him and his brother? Shaking his head he sped up his pace. When he got home he went straight to his room. He laid down in bed, not bothering to take off his school uniform. He glanced at the picture of him and his brother on the bedside table and couldn't stop the tears from falling. He wished that he could tell his brother how he felt. But he couldn't. He never could. Hikaru would hate him.

"Kaoru!" Kaoru sat up when he heard his name. Hikaru burst through the door.

"Kaoru! Why did you leave like that!? I was looking for you everywhere! I was so worried..." Hikaru trailed off into silence.

"Well that's a first" Kaoru snapped. Hikaru gave him a confused look.

"Wha..." Hikaru started but was interrupted by his twin.

"All your concerned about is Haruhi! All you ever talk about is Haruhi! You're always with her! I can't..." Kaoru couldn't continue, tears streamed down his face. Hikaru's eye grew in shock.

"Kaoru..." He walked over to his brother and sat down beside him, wrapping his arms around him.

"Kaoru I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I..." How could he explain this to him? How could he tell him...?

"All I ever wanted was for you to love me" Kaoru said in a small voice.

"I love you Hikaru..."

Hikaru sat there stunned. He smiled. Finally... Hikaru gently lifted Kaoru's head and looked him in the eyes. Eyes that were identical to his own. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Kaoru's soft lips. Kaoru was stunned but recovered and kissed his twin back. Hikaru pulled away and looked at his brother.

"Kaoru why didn't you say something before?" Kaoru looked away.

"Because I thought you liked Haruhi" Hikaru kissed his neck.

"Don't be silly, me and Haruhi are just god friends" He kissed Kaoru making him gasp. Hikaru placed gentle kisses down Koaru's jaw line and neck sending shivers up and down his spine. Hikaru slowly undid the buttons and took off Kaoru's school jacket and carelessly threw it on the floor. Kaoru kissed Hikaru, running his tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entry. Hikaru allowed him access. Clothes were soon strewn all over the floor as the two boys fought for dominance. Kaoru ran his hands along his twin's chest, stopping to play with Hikaru's pink nipples. He rolled them in his fingers earning him a gasp of pleasure from his brother. Hikaru kissed Kaoru, his hand traveling down to the bulge in his brother's boxers. He rubbed up and down along his brother's shaft. Kaoru let out a moan. Hikaru kissed a small trail down his brother's chest, while slowly taking off his boxers. Kaoru watched his brother, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Hikaru licked the tip of Kaoru's erection making him moan. Kaoru threw his head back in delight as his twin engulfed his member. Hikaru bobbed his head up and down, while occasionally licking the head.

"Ah! Hi...Hikaru!" Kaoru gasped. Hikaru could feel his brother stiffen and pulled away. Kaoru let out a groan of disappointment. Hikaru slid up and met his twin's lips in a fiery kiss. Kaoru bucked his hips creating friction between their erect members making their breath hitch.

"Hikaru I..." Kaoru gazed up into his brothers eyes. Hikaru obliged and spread Kaoru's legs. He positioned himself and gently pushed inside of his brother.

"Ah!" Kaoru was in heaven, at first there was pain but that quickly turned into pure bliss. Hikaru thrust faster creating more friction. Kaoru writhed beneath Hikaru completely lost in pleasure. Hikaru felt a pressure against his stomach and grabbed Kaoru's erection, pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Ah! Hikaru! I'm going too!" Kaoru reached his peek and let pleasure over come him. Hikaru released shortly after inside his brother. When they recovered, Hikaru pulled out slowly and collapsed beside his brother wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. He gazed at his brother lovingly.

"I never meant to hurt you Kaoru. Me and Haruhi are just friends. Ok?" Kaoru nodded. Hikaru smiled and pulled him closer. Kaoru's eyes started to droop as sleep started to overcome him. Hikaru kissed his forehead.

"I love you Kaoru" Kaoru smiled, a tear rolling gently down his cheek.

"I love you too Hikaru" He snuggled closer into Hikaru's chest and soon the twins were sounds asleep in each others arms in their own little perfect world.


End file.
